


Easy

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Movement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a "Five Things" series called "Five Loves: Rupert Giles" that can be found on my lj (blueanddollsome) or on fanfiction.net (dollsom). I only really like two of the pieces, though, so that's all I'm posting here.

Olivia had reentered his life suddenly, but with surprising ease. Running into each other on a smoggy summer afternoon in LA, they went out to dinner. They caught up: her life was fast-paced and cosmopolitan; he said he was taking time off to write a book. She told him she was just coming off a bad relationship; he vaguely implied that he was unattached. They ended up in her hotel room, as he suspected they might when he first recognized her face. The next day he gave her his address, and said that if her work brings her to LA often, she should drive up sometime. She did.

It was a good arrangement. There were few questions, fewer commitments and responsibilities. When Olivia was in town they lazed around the house. Giles felt bohemian, and younger than he had felt in years. When they talked, his stories were vague and slightly elaborated on; he told her so much about his "book" that he began to think he might actually start writing one, and when he told her about his friends at the local university, he conveniently forgot to mention that they were students, not professors. He didn't feel bad about the half-truths, their conversations were mostly light and impersonal anyways, and their relationship was based on a different kind of communication.

When she was away, Giles found himself missing Olivia's presence more and more, and increasingly anticipating her return. She came and went like a bird, or like something carried on the wind, and Giles found himself wishing for a relationship that was somewhat more grounded. He told her about vampires, and she laughed. She hadn't taken him seriously, but she hadn't called him insane and run off either, she'd just laughed, her voice smooth and airy. So Giles decided to enjoy their relationship for what it was.

Then came the Gentlemen, and even when Olivia was able to laugh again, she hadn't. In the end she left his life just as easily as she had arrived.


End file.
